Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 4
/ Feuerstern |Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz / Feuerstern Charaktere *Blaustern *Gelbzahn *Tüpfelblatt *Löwenherz *Rotschweif *Silberfluss *Sturmwind *Buntgesicht *Wieselpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpelz *Tigerstern *Graustreif *Federpfote (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpfote (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenschweif *Braunschweif *Sandsturm *Muskat (nicht namentlich) *Nebelfuß (nicht namentlich) *Steinfell (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. Zeremonien *Feuerherz wird zum Anführer Feuerstern des DonnerClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Mondstein **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **DonnerClan-Lager **Knochenberg Tiere *Hund **Meute *Löwe *Tiger Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Silbervlies, SternenClan, DonnerClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Donnerweg, TigerClan (nur im Original), LöwenClan (nur im Original) *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Stellvertreter, Königin, Junges, Krieger, Anführer, Ältester *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattwechsel, Blattgrüne Wissenswertes *Seite 57: Der Satzrest "(...) far below the ground, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 45 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 60: Der Satzrest "His eyes grew dark, and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 47 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 60: Rotschweifs Beschreibung (''dark, dappled coat) wurde nicht mitübersetzt (vgl. Seite 48 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "(...) ancient (...) TigerClan and LionClan (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 62: Der Satzrest "Shocked and trembling, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 63: Der Satzrest "(...) to sit with the other cats of StarClan again, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 50 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 63: "Nutze sie gut für alle Schüler deines Clans." - Statt ''für alle Schüler müsste es "um alle jungen Katzen (...) zu trainieren/auszubilden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to train the young cats ist (vgl. Seite 51 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 63: "(...) mit einem Schlag, der so wutgeladen war, (...)" - Statt wutgeladen müsste es "peinigend", "schmerzhaft" oder "qualvoll" heißen, da im Original die Rede von pang of anguish ist (vgl. Seite 51 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 64: Der Satz "The first was Yellowfang." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die erste war Gelbzahn.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Dann kam Gelbzahn." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 51 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 64: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit gelben Augen beschrieben. *Seite 64: "(...) Gelbzahns Klugheit, ihren (...)" - Statt Klugheit müsste es "Gemütsart", "Temperament" oder "Tatkraft" heißen, da im Original die Rede von spirit ist (vgl. Seite 552 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 64: Der Satzrest "(...) as this (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 52 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 64: "Er sog ihren Duft auf, (...)" - Vor dem Wort ''Duft müsste "süßen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von sweet scent ist (vgl. Seite 52 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 65: Der Satzrest "(...), burning to the tips of his paws." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 65: "(...), wenn er bei seiner Mutter trank." - Statt ''bei (..) trank müsste es "mit (...) kuschelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von nuzzling ist (vgl. Seite 53 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 65: Der Satz "Now he had no reason to fear that he was being unfaithful to Spottedleaf in his love for Sandstorm." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Jetzt brauchte er nicht mehr zu befürchten, er könnte Tüpfelblatt, indem er Sandsturm liebte, untreu sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Jetzt brauchte er nicht mehr zu fürchten, Tüpfelblatt könnte ihm Untreue vorwerfen, weil er Sandsturm liebte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 53 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 65: "(...) blendeten Feuerherz, trotzdem (...)" - Vor dem Wort trotzdem müsste "fast" stehen, da im Original die Rede von was almost dazzled ist (vgl. Seite 53 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 66: "(...) Gefühl aus Zufriedenheit und Freude." - Statt Zufriedenheit müsste es "ruhige Akzeptanz" heißen, da im Original die Rede von calm acceptance ist (vgl. Seite 54 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 66: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze, (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 54 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 67: Der Satzrest "(...), aware that (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 55 von '' The Darkest Hour ) *Seite 67: "(...) Knochen scharfkantig wie Glut erkennen (...) " - Statt ''Glut müsste es "von Feuer eingefasst" heißen, da im Original die Rede von edged as if with fire ist (vgl. Seite 55 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 67: Der Satz "A hot wind swept over him, bearing the reek of carrion, even though the bones gleamed white and clean." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 55 von '' The Darkest Hour '') *Seite 67: Der Satzrest "(...), warm fur pressed against his flank." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 55 von '' The Darkest Hour '') Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 4nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 4 Kategorie:Verweise